powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Something's a Ms.
Plot Each day, Ms. Bellum takes the rest of the afternoon off and each night she calls the girls whenever a crime is committed, but the girls are unable to find any clues. One day, Ms. Bellum fails to show up at the office when the Mayor receives a ransom note from his fax machine - Sedusa is holding Ms. Bellum for ransom and wants a million dollars in exchange for her. The Powerpuff Girls take the ransom to Ms. Bellum's house where they find she somehow single-handedly subdued Sedusa herself, but of course it's actually Sedusa in disguise and she easily takes the girls out with her new hair gel. At this point, Ms. Bellum steps up to fight Sedusa and beats her in the swimming pool. Sedusa tries to retaliate, but the water has broken her hair, so Ms. Bellum uses water to free the girls. Sedusa tries to beat Ms. Bellum and the girls without her hair, but Ms. Bellum and the girls defeat her by cutting off her hair. The Mayor of Townsville is glad to have Ms. Bellum back and the girls reveal that the ransom was just the Mayor's dirty laundry - the whites. At this point, the Mayor heads off to the prison before visiting hours are over, to everyone else's confusion. And so, the day is saved, thanks to Ms. Bellum and the Powerpuff Girls - the Cuties of Townsville. Characters * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup ) * Miss Bellum *The Mayor of Townsville * Sedusa * The Rowdyruff Boys (theme tune only) Trivia *Recurring event: The narrator making a pun of "The City of Townsville" throughout the episode. * This episode is a parody/homage to the Coen Brothers' 1998 cult comedy film The Big Lebowski, and borrows several themes, locations, plot points, and direct quotes from the movie. The whole episode had to be toned down a lot due to certain content that parents would consider inappropriate at the time, such as sexual intercourse. *This is the last appearance of Sedusa, until the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey . In addition, this is her final non-cameo appearance that has her with her hair, not counting the brief flashback in Aspirations. *The Villains not to be mentioned are Princess Morbucks, The RowdyRuff Boys, and Amoeba Boys are the only villains not mentioned, as a jewel robbery culprit. *This is the last time Sedusa appeared in an 11-minute episode. *This is the only time where Ms. Bellum saved the day. *In this episode, two edges are removed the star explosion, resulting in the introduction of the June 2000 version of the 1998-2001 3D star explosion. *We learned that it was Sedusa who seduced The Mayor as Ms. Bellum in disguise. *It is never explained what Ms. Bellum was doing while Sedusa in disguise was seducing the mayor and stealing jewels.﻿ *It also appears that Ms. Bellum and Sedusa have switched characters. *Dr. Strangelove reference: Blossom tells the other two powerpuff girls to execute "wing attack plan R", which is the flight plan for a preemptive nuclear strike on the Soviet Union in Dr. Strangelove. *This is the third time the girls fight a villain (or at least attempt to) at night, following Boogie Frights and Abracadaver, and preceding Burglar Alarmed and Aspirations. Goofs/Errors *When Blossom says "Sorry, guys", her voice is slightly garbled. *In one scene, Bellum's hair is below her off-screen head. *While Blossom reads the letter, it reads "$100,000,000" instead of $1,000,000. *When Sedusa says "You broke my hair!", her mouth moves as if she is saying something else. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Sedusa Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Bellum Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Savino Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken